Pokemon: The Final Chapter
by gummy-bear123
Summary: My life-long dream of becoming a Pokemon Trainer is finally coming true! Please read and review.
1. Chapters 1,2,3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

Pokémon: The Final Chapter

Chapter One: The Journey Begins

"Blake wake up.", said mom. It was the day I got my first Pokémon and I was so excited I couldn't sleep that night. So naturally I was I bit grumpy when I woke up. But despite the fact that I was grumpy and tired I rushed out the door. "Hey, Blake I got a Pokémon and its better than all the Pokémon you'll get in your life. Ha!", laughed Gary. He took out a pokeball and out came a Pokémon. "It's a Snivy a-"

"Grass type I know and stop bragging." ,I replied in annoyance. I pushed Gary aside and ran to Professor Juniper's lab.

Chapter Two: Juniper's Pokémon

When I got there I saw fourteen pokeballs (not including the one Gary has) filled with Pokémon. "Hello there Blake, let me explain why I have all these pokeballs. I have gone to numerous regions and I've seen a lot of Pokémon and here are some for you to choose from to be your starter, but they only have three types to choose from, grass, fire, and water. Ok let me call them out. First we have Pokémon from the Kanto region they are, Bulbasuar, the grass type, Charmander, the fire type, and Squirtle, the water type.

Chapter Three: We're Back

Suddenly we heard a crash from the back wall of the lab where all the pokeballs were and saw five people standing there giving each other sideways glances. One spoke he said, "My name is Giovanni and I am the leader of Team Rocket." The second person started to speak, "I am Archie, the leader of Team Aqua." Then the next, "The leader of Team Magma's Maxie is here." Now the person to his left spoke, "Cyrus is my name and I am the leader of Team Galactic." The last of the men to speak did not say a word, he was silent. "Ghetsis, why are you here and who are they!" shouted Juniper.

"Now Juniper they is no reason to shout.", he said calmly. "Sorry to interrupt your research Professor, but …" Ghetsis swooped down and took all of the pokeballs except for one. I picked it up and opened it. The Pokémon came out and looked at me; I reacted as any trainer would. "Use Quick Attack and make Ghetsis drop the pokeballs!" The Pokémon looked up at Ghetsis and then at me and did the attack. The pokeballs started to fall and I heard a voice call out, "Snivy use Vine Whip and catch the falling pokeballs."- It was Gary! Snivy caught all thirteen and lowered them to the ground. "Ah, good teamwork boys." ,thanked Professor Juniper.

"No problem.", we said together

"That was close. Ok, Blake let me tell you a little about the Pokémon standing beside you." ,she said


	2. Chapters 4,5

Disclaimer: I do not own any Pokémon content, Pokémon, moves, names, etc.

Chapter Four: A Challenge Afoot

"That Pokémon beside you is a Treecko. It is fast and agile. This Pokémon is the Hoen grass type starter. And from the looks of it this Pokémon is very friendly toward you and has magnificent power.", Professor Juniper explained.

"I don't see how.", mumbled Gary.

"Gary, how about a battle to see if your mouth is bigger than your ego."

"Ok fine, but I will win."

I gritted my teeth when he said that. He just didn't get it we both had very speedy grass types and the fact that his mouth might cause him a total break down when he loses.

"Let's see about that." , I replied.

"Boys let's go outside first, please."

"Yes ma'am."

Chapter Five: And The Winner Is…

"You will each have one Pokémon when it faints the other side's Pokémon wins.", explained Juniper.

"Go Snivy, time to show how good you are!", exclaimed Gary. I've known Gary nearly all my life so I know he has a big ego, but he needs to realize that.

"Treecko! Come on out and show him what you're made of!"

"Challenger gets the first move.", said Professor Juniper.

"Alright Treecko, use Quick Attack!"

"Snivy dodge it!"

Snivy was fast. I blinked and missed its entire movement!

"Snivy! Vine Whip! GO!"

"Treecko Quick Attack to dodge it. Then use Pound Attack at Snivy's back!"

Treecko shot down the path of dirt leaving a trail of dust, he was faster than Snivy. One vine got as far as an inch away from Treecko but he was apparently studding his landscape as soon as he came out of his pokeball. And he measured the length that a Vine Whip could go when Snivy used it earlier. Wow. Smart Pokémon am I right?

"Hmmm, maybe I underestimated that Treecko."

"Uh, yeah, yah think.", I replied.

Treecko hit Snivy in the back right where I wanted it and it caused Snivy to go forward. And Snivy hit itself in the head, butt and hand with the vines.

"Treecko attack with Quick Attack now, before Snivy regains speed!"

Treecko caused Snivy to soar in the air and Snivy started to fall.

"Snivy, grab onto Treecko with your Vine Whip and pull!" yelled Gary.

Snivy lifted Treecko up and that was enough weight to bring Snivy down and bring Treecko down with great force.

"Treecko as soon as you feel the ground, jump!", I countered.

Treecko jumped sending Snivy in the air with him. I looked over at Gary he wasn't worried at all, but he should have been.

"Treecko do a back flip!"

I had a plan if Treecko did the back flip Snivy would have been flipped too and be right set to get slammed into Gary's house. Now here's the thing I want Gary to call Snivy to let go of Treecko if he didn't Treecko would have slammed against the house too making me lose.

"Snivy, let go of Treecko!"

Yes! He did it my plan worked!

"Big mistake Gary.", I replied.

"What… oh no Snivy watch out!"

BAM, BANG ,CRASH!

"Snivy is unable to battle, the winner is Treecko the victory goes to Blake!"

I won I did it! I watched as Gary had a total breakdown as I know he would.

"B..But how… how did I lose…"

"Snivy Sniv.", said Snivy.

"I know right." I replied.

"See Professor, Gary's mouth is bigger than his ego."

"It seems as you are right.", she replied.

We started laughing and I dragged Gary home. I was so happy I won my first Pokémon battle against Gary and made him have a breakdown. Nothing can go wrong today!


	3. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Pokémon Revolution

"Those stupid kids foiled our plans again. Cyrus hack into Juniper's computer.", said Giovanni.

"Sure. Why not?"

"We need to get information on those Pokémon."

"Steal a Pokedex.", mumbled Archie.

The sound of typing was all that could be heard in the base. These leaders of all evil organizations are making plans to steal all the starter Pokémon, force them to evolve to the final stages, brainwash them, and make them their slaves. Each leader has a part in this plan, It is Giovanni's job to steal the Pokémon, Archie and Maxie's job is to force the Pokémon to evolve, Cyrus brainwashes the Pokémon, and Ghetsis manipulates them into becoming slaves. This was actually Ghetsis's idea.

"She has it protected by a complicated fire wall.", said Cyrus.

Cyrus is the computer geek of the group. He makes the getaway jet packs and hacks things to gain information. If something is complicated to him it is impossible to understand.

"Breach it then.", replied Giovanni.

If you couldn't tell Giovanni is the "boss" of the leaders (I don't see why though Ghetsis brought everybody together and came up with the plan.)

"I've hacked into the computer. Now all I have to do is download the information onto the main computer." , said Cyrus.

Giovanni looked at the screen on the front wall and his eyes lit up with all the information as he read. It had all information he needed for the plan to succeed. All he had to do was steal the Pokémon and make them evolve. Then he could take control of the world like he planned to back in Kanto and Johto.

"Finally! I can take over the world! Mwahhh hahaaaaaa!", exclaimed Giovanni.

The other four leaders gave him dirty looks.

"I mean- we can take over the world."

"How are we going to get the Pokémon to evolve?", asked Archie.

"I thought you'd ask that, so here use these.", replied Giovanni.

He gave Archie a bag full of stones that evolve Pokémon.

"Where did you… never mind."

"It is hard to manipulate Pokémon, they are strong willed.", said Ghetsis.

Ghetsis is a manipulative person so be careful around him. It is best you stay away if you are weak-willed. He manipulated N into becoming Team Plasma's king. (Not that N is easily manipulated, he had a bad childhood with abused Pokémon- purposely.)

"Ok. Pokémon tend to trust the person that takes them out of their pokeballs. Especially starter Pokémon.", replied Giovanni.

Now that these people have had time to think they are coming up with all these problems that stand in the way of success.

"We don't look like the people you would trust, Pokémon aren't just stupid tools you know." , said Ghetsis.

"I agree, I don't trust us.", agreed Maxie.

"Me either.", agreed Cyrus.

"That makes four.", said Archie.

They all finally got it. It was like something snapped inside their heads. Ghetsis stood up on table and made this statement.

"We've all had so completely and utterly stupid ideas in the past but this by far the stupidest idea I have ever heard. I'm out. I'm done working for you and being evil! Who's with me!", protested Ghetsis.

"I'm with you!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Nobody plays me like Giovanni did, I'm done!"

They all were doing the right thing and they knew it.

Giovanni knew it was a bad idea going up against the others but he did it anyway.

"Fine, go but when I am the ruler of the world I will show no mercy against you four!", replied Giovanni, who was shocked at this change in thought.

The Pokémon Revolution has just had its first battle in one huge devastating war.


End file.
